When a worker is working on a job, they typically use multiple tools and switch between these multiple tools contemporaneously. This involves placing the tool they have finished using down in close proximity to where they are working, picking up another proximately placed tool, and repeating this process with the same or another tool. This may not be possible if the worker is elevated, such as on a ladder, stool, or the like, or there is not a surface proximate the work area where the tool or tools can be placed.
Additionally, should the worker be working over water or at great heights, the tools can be knocked off of a surface on which they rest and become lost, or if at great heights, create a safety hazard from a falling tool. This results in substantial time being spent in recovering tools as well as switching tools, leading to additional costs associated with a job.